parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Villains' Defeats
These are the who have various defeats, deaths, despairs. rehabilitations of all of the video games youtube tv series and movies villainous characters. 1937 Snowwhite-disneyscreencaps.com-13483.jpg 1940-1949 1940 Monstro's defeat.jpg|Monstro's defeat 1941 Smitty's defeat.jpg|Smitty's defeat Pink Elephants' defeat.jpg|Pink Elephants' defeat Ringmaster's defeat.jpg|Ringmaster's defeat 1942 Ronno's defeat.jpg|Ronno's defeat Hunter Dogs' death.jpg|Hunter Dogs' death Man's death.jpg|Man's death 1943 1944 1945 1946 1947 Lumpjaw's defeat.jpg|Lumpjaw's defeat Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-7864.jpg|Willie the Giant's rehabilitation 1948 1949 1950-1959 1950 Ladydeat.jpg|Lady Tremaine's defeat (1st film) 1951 Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-8570.jpg|Queen of Hearts' defeat 1952 1953 Captain Hook's defeat.jpg|Captain Hook's defeat (1st Film) 1954 1955 Tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4121.jpg|Stray dogs' defeat 1956 1957 1958 1959 Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6570.jpg|Maleficent's Goons' defeat # 1 Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6588.jpg|Maleficent's Goons' defeat # 2 Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6617.jpg|Maleficent's Goons' defeat # 3 Diablo's death.jpg|Diablo's death Maleficent's death.png|Maleficent's death 1960-1969 1960 1961 101dalmatians-disneyscreencaps com-8371.jpg|Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace's defeat (1st film) 1962 1963 Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-8084.jpg|Madam Mim's defeat Sir Hector and Kay rehabilitation.jpg|Sir Ector and Kay rehabilitation 1964 1965 1966 1967 Junglebook-disneyscreencaps com-6705.jpg|Kaa's defeat Shere Khan's defeat (1st film).jpg|Shere Khan's defeat (1st film) 1968 1969 1970-1979 1970 1971 1972 1973 Prince John, Sir Hiss, and Sheriff of Nottingham's defeat.jpg|Prince John, Sir Hiss, and the Sheriff of Nottingham's defeat 1974 1975 1976 1977 Rescuers-disneyscreencaps com-8147.jpg|Madame Medusas defeat 1978 General Woundwort's death.gif|General Woundwort's death 1979 Luther Defeated with his hand full of blood for the swan knife attack.png|Luther's defeat (in the film) 1980-1989 1980 1981 1982 1983 1984 1985 Zygon's death (November 22, 1985).jpeg|The Horned King's death 1986 Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8069.jpg|Ratigan's death 1987 1988 Sykes' defeat.jpg|Bill Sykes's death 1989 Batman-movie-screencaps.com-12063.jpg|Bob's death Batman-movie-screencaps.com-13280.jpg|The Joker's Goons' death Batman-movie-screencaps.com-14018.jpg|Jack Napier/The Joker's death (In the 1989 Film) Dogs-heavenbr-disneyscreencaps.com-8520.jpg|Carface's defeat (in the 1st film) Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8872.jpg|Ursula's death 1990 Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7781.jpg|Merlock's death Screenshot 2017-10-19-16-48-32.png|Fagin's death McLeach's death.jpg|Percival C. McLeach's death Mouse King's Death.png|The Mouse King's death 1991 Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9283.jpg|Gaston's death Cat R. Waul's defeat.jpg|Cat R. Waul's defeat 1992 Rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps.com-6785.jpg|Grand Duke's and Hunch's defeat Batman-returns-disneyscreencaps com-13551.jpg|Max Shreck's death Batman-returns-disneyscreencaps com-13638.jpg|The Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot's death (in Batman Returns) Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9630.jpg|Jafar's defeat 1993 Supermario-movie-screencaps.com-11227.jpg|President Koopa's death Hocus-pocus-disneyscreencaps.com-10605.jpg|Winifred Sanderson's death Tomjerry-disneyscreencaps com-8346.jpg|Dr. Applecheek's defeat Tomjerry-disneyscreencaps com-8850.jpg|Pristine Figg, Lickboot and Ferdinand's defeat Henry Evans' defeat and death.jpeg|Henry Evans' death Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7998.jpg|Oogie Boogie's death Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-3312.jpg|Feathers McGraw's defeat 1994 Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9574.jpg|Scar's death Princess-goblin-disneyscreencaps.com-9079.jpg|Prince Froglip's death Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8688.jpg|Berkeley Beetle's defeat Jafar's Death.jpg|Jafar's death Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8773.jpg|Grundel the Toad's defeat Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8822.jpg|Mr. Mole's defeat Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8746.jpg|Rothbart/The Great Animal's death (in the first film) 1995 1996 Dogs-heaven2-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|Red's defeat Dogs-heaven2-disneyscreencaps.com-8126.jpg|Carface Carruthers' defeat (2nd film) 1997 1998 1999 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010-presents 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 Shaw ed an edna defeat.png|Shaw Ed and Edna's defeat Kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-9101.jpg|Kai's death Norm North Screenshot 2382.jpg|Mr. Greene's defeat Vlcsnap-2016-07-12-22h13m29s562.png|Squint's defeat (in Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade) Zhong defeat.png|Zhong's presumed death Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-4104.jpg|Kaa's defeat (in The Live Action Movie) Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|King Louie's defeat (in The Live Action Movie) Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-10715.jpg|Shere Khan's death (in The Live Action Movie) Raegar's death.jpg|Raegar's death Chairman Drek's death.jpg|Chairman Drek's death Dr. Nefarious' death.jpg|Dr. Nefarious' death Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-10558.jpg|Pig's despair Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-10600.jpg|Leonard Mudbeard and Ross's despair Krang4.png|Krang's despair Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-5249.jpg|Touch Tank Kids defeat Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-9516.jpg|Cleveland Truck Drivers's defeat Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-4771.jpg|Viper's death Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-8216.jpg|Animal Control's defeat Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-9560.jpg|Snowball's rehabillitation Ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-9899.jpg|Gavin, Roger, and Gertie's rehabillitation Sausage-party-disneyscreencaps.com-8945.jpg|Douche and Darren's death Kubo-disneyscreencaps.com-10776.jpg|Raiden the Moon King's rehabillitation May's despair.png|May's despair Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-8742.jpg|Hunter's presumed death Gloriosa Daisy screaming in agony EG4.png|Gaia Everfree's defeat Gloriosa Daisy addressing the Gala guests EG4.png|Gloriosa Daisy's rehabilitation Leap Ballerina 2016 Screenshot 2451.jpg|Regine Le Haut's defeat Leap Ballerina 2016 Screenshot 2485.jpg|Rudolph's despair Trolls-disneyscreencaps.com-9726.jpg|Chef and Creek's death Elena-avalor-disneyscreencaps.com-7145.jpg|Shuriki's defeat Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-10974.jpg|Te-Ka/Te-Fiti's rehabillitation Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-11476.jpg|Tamatoa's despair Becky's despair.jpg|Becky's despair The Bears' defeat.jpg|The Bears' defeat Bubbleisha's rehabilitation.png|Bubbleisha's rehabilitation 2017 TheGreatRace423.png|Vinnie's defeat Monster_Trucks_Screenshot_2897.jpg Monster_Trucks_Screenshot_292.jpg Sauron's death (in The Lego Batman Movie).jpg|Sauron's death (in The Lego Batman Movie) King Kong's death (in The Lego Batman Movie).jpg|King Kong's death (in The Lego Batman Movie) Lord Voldemort's defeat (in The Lego Batman Movie).jpg|Lord Voldemort's defeat (in The Lego Batman Movie) Velociraptors' defeat (in The Lego Batman Movie).jpg|Velociraptors' defeat (in The Lego Batman Movie) Phantom Zone's Villains' defeat.jpg|Phantom Zone's Villains' defeat Jaws' defeat (in The Lego Batman Movie).jpg|Jaws' defeat (in The Lego Batman Movie) Joker_happy_at_batman_and friends.png|Joker and His Gang's rehabillitation (in The Lego Batman Movie) Snake Clowns' defeat.jpg|Snake Clowns' defeat Linnux's presumed death.jpg|Linnux's presumed death Trey's defeat.jpg|Trey's defeat Riff and Skozz and his Wolfs' rehabillitation.jpg|Riff and Skozz and his Wolfs' rehabillitation Beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-12479.jpg|Gaston's death (in The Live Action Movie) Lefou's rehabilitation (in live-action Movie).png|Lefou's rehabilitation (in live-action Movie) Boss-baby-disneyscreencaps.com-9042.jpg|Francis and Eugene Francis' rehabilitation Gargamel, Azrael and Monty's defeat (The Lost Village).jpg|Gargamel Azarel and Monty's defeat (in The Smurfs Lost Village) Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-8091.jpg|Melvin Snedly's defeat Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-8596.jpg|Professor Pippy P. Poopypants' defeat Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-9142.jpg|Turbo Toilet 2000's death Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-9296.jpg|Talking Toilets' death Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10581.jpg|Jackson Storm's defeat Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10869.jpg|Sterling's defeat Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-9099.jpg|Clive's presumed death Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-9338.jpg|Balthazar Bratt's defeat Anti-Virus Bot's death.jpg|Anti-Virus Bot's death Smiler's defeat and despair.jpg|Smiler's defeat and despair Mayor Percival J. Muldoon's defeat.jpg|Mayor Percival J. Muldoon's defeat Gunther and Heather's defeat.jpg|Gunther and Heather's defeat Darcy Frozen.png|Darcy's defeat RAAAAAAAAAAA.png|Pennywise/It's defeat (in IT 2017 Film) Meowthra's rehabillitation.png|Meowthra's rehabillitation Lord Gardmadon's defeat and rehabillitation.png|Lord Gardmadon's defeat and rehabillitation Grubber’s defeat.png|Grubber's defeat The Storm King's death.jpg|The Storm King's death Tempest Shadow's rehabillitation.jpg|Tempest Shadow's rehabillitation Wallace Eastman's death.jpg|Wallace Eastman's death Thaddeus&Rufus8.jpg|Thaddeus and Rufus' rehabillitation Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10182.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz's death Lasombra's death.jpg|Lasombra's death El Primero's rehabillitation.jpg|El Primero's rehabillitation Russell Van Pelt's death (in 2017 Film).jpg|Russell Van Pelt's death (in 2017 Film) 2018 Nooth hitted a metal.png|Lord Nooth's defeat Dracula Frozen.png|Dracula's defeat (or death?) Screenshot 20180420-165944.png|Moriarty's defeat Category:Characters Category:Randoms Category:Unfinished Category:Article stubs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Those arrested Category:Those destroyed Category:Those eaten Category:Those Killed